Resident Evil Surviving the Darkness
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Follow me as I travel through the world of Resident Evil with out my memories. Will I survive long enough to make it back to my world, will I even want to go back?


S/N: I've had the want to do this for a bit now, though with my wii being busted I haven't been able to play through the first game in a bit. The only reason I'm going to be able to start it in the first game, is because of Umbrella Chronicles being free on Playstation Plus the month I started writing this. So some stuff might not line up from me being forced to do this from that and memory. I would go through a lets play, but I don't even have internet right now. Which might also make updates a bit slow.

Also a few things I know will differ from the games, figured I'd make that known now instead of some confusion later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.

I don't know who I am, or how I got here. All I remember was being in front of a tv, then suddenly I remember waking up in a mansion. This, is my story.

Chapter one Awaken

I opened my eyes, seeing my dirty blonde hair hanging into my face. I brushed it out as I got up. I looked around, seeing myself in a big open hall. I looked around, seeing a gun beside me, and I quickly grabbed it up.

It wasn't till then I started thinking.

"Who am I?" I questioned myself. I couldn't remember, yet for some reason that didn't bother me that much. I decided to pay closer attention to where I was and looked around.

I was on a middle section I guess you could say. I could see a big door, down the stairs and on the other side of the room. To either side of me, were stairs going up, to the second floor. I went down the stairs in front of me, not paying as much attention as I wish I could say.

I turned to the right, seeing a door. I decided to walk to it, and went through it. I could see I was in a dinning room. I noticed food was all over the table, as if no one had ate yet. From the smell I could tell that it was starting to decay.

I moved through the room, taking note of the emblem on the wall. I walked the the door, on the other side of the room, near the fireplace. Right as I was about to open it, I heard the door on the other side of the room open.

I quickly turned around seeing a man, man with dark skin. His hair was shaved. He had a short beard. He held a handgun, ready to aim it. He glanced over the room, and his eyes landed on me. He quickly aimed his gun at me, which led me to rush out the door.

"Wait!" I heard him yell. I didn't bother, I was too worried about being shot. I didn't even notice, that I ran right into someone. I fell down the hall. I rolled over, looking at who, or what I had tripped on. The man...if you could it that, was still standing.

He had extremely white skin, and red marks all over his body. Especially around his mouth. He turned to me, and started walking my way. I backed up, and he continued, walking, and moaned at me. I quickly grabbed around, hoping to find my gun.

"Stay away!" I yelled, as I tried to find my gun, that I had just realized I had dropped. I heard a door smash open.

"Freeze!" I heard someone yell out. The man continued to walk at me, before I heard three gunshots rang out, and the man fell. "Are you OK?" I heard the same voice say. It was the same man, that had pointed his gun at me, the room before.

"I...think so," I said, as I looked across the floor. I quickly spotted my gun, a few feet in front of me, and grabbed it. I looked back at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kenneth Sullivan, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team member. What's your name?"

"I...can't remember. The only thing I remember is waking up in the mansion." He looked at me, and tried to figure out if I was lying or not.

"For now, I guess we'll just call you Civil, since it's short for civilian. There's a group of us, setting up camp at the entrance hall. I'll take you there," Said Kenneth as he walked back to the door. I followed him.

He walked back through the dinning room, and I followed him, taking cation of the moaning from the walkways above.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned him, as we walked by an old looking typewriter.

"I'm not sure, though the forest is filled with them, and dogs," He said, as he opened the two doors back to the room I started in.

There were two other people in there, one with long black hair, and a S.T.A.R.S. vest, on while the other one had shirt black hair, and a mustache, along with another S.T.A.R.S. vest on.

"Team, I found a civilian," Stated Kenneth as I followed him into the room. I glanced at both them, feeling uneasy. I guess I don't like being in groups of people, or at least ones I don't know.

"A civilian out here?" Questioned the man with the mustache.

"He seems to have lost his memory, says the only thing he remembers is waking up here.

"I'm Forest Speyer S.T.A.-"

I didn't understand at the time, but something inside me snapped a bit.

"Forest Speyer S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team maintenance specialist. Made it to the mansion but died by crows during the mission. Comes back as one of them and is put down by an Alpha team member," I said, and dropped down to my knees, sweat dropping down off of my face.

"What the hells wrong with him," Said the mustached one.

"I don't know, he didn't do that when I talked to him Enrico," Said Kenneth. I felt myself roughly grabbed by my shoulder, and pulled up. I looked up seeing Enrico holding on to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned with a glare.

"I...don't...know," I said, trying to even out my breathing.

"Captian Marini, be more carefu-"

"Enrico Marini, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team captian, makes it to the mansion, along with most of Bravo team. Ends up a cave system, badly injured. Is found by another S.T.A.R.S. member before shot by a traitor that he was trying to warn the other member about." I dropped to the ground again, before passing out.

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a different room then when I had passed out. I quickly got up, looking around. The room was smaller, and had a bunch of gardening equipment in it. I could see Forest in the room, though the other two I couldn't.

"_Forest_," I heard, coming through something in Forest's hand. I looked, seeing that he held a radio

"Forest here," He said, as he raised it to his mouth.

"_Seems we only got lucky, all the doors I've tried since we stopped there have been locked_," Said the voice I recognized as Enrico's.

"Shit, if we could only find a vehicle, I could get it running and we could get out of here," Said Forest back to him, a sad look on his face.

"_I know, hopefully we'll find one soon, I haven't been able to get up with Edward or Rebecca for a while either. Richard was on his way to the mansion last time I got a hold of him_," Said the captain. "Kenneth, any luck on your side?"

"_No sir, the only thing I've found are more of those things. They're all over the place_," Kenneth said.

"_Tell me about it_," Said Enrico. With that the radio went silent

"What happened?" I questioned, confused. They were setting up camp in the main room I thought.

"Ah, so your awake now," Said Forest with a slight glare. "If you're meaning to the reason why were here, we got swarmed in the main hall after you passed out. We made our way here, then decided that the captain and Kenneth would do some exploring to find a way out while I stayed here and protect you, Civil," Forest explained.

"What are they?" I questioned. I'd only seen one, but I could tell they weren't human.

"My best guess, would be some kind of zombie. I saw one eating another body, that got up once the first was done. It was sickening."

"Seems like it wou-"

A moan came from outside, which quickly cover my mouth, so I couldn't speak. He could hear it take steps, dragging itself across the ground, and away from the door now.

"Shit, they're getting closer and closer. If they get in here, were screwed."

"_I've made it,_" Came a voice over the radio. Forest quickly grabbed it.

"Forest here, we have a came set up on the east side from the entrance. Enrico and Kenneth are both out looking for a way out," Forest said.

"_I'll try to make my way over to you then,_" Said who I guess would be Richard over the radio. With that the radio chatter went silent. I leaned back, hitting the wall.

"Shouldn't we help them explore?" I asked Forest.

"I would like to, but I'm stuck protecting you because your a civilian," Said Forest. "Enrico plans on questioning you when he gets back, since you seem to at least know something about this place."

"I don't know what that was though," I said, as I hugged my knees. "All I know is that when I heard your two names, those thoughts came to me.

He gave a strange sound, before saying, "Rebecca Chambers."

It happened again. "Rebecca Chambers S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, medic. Youngest member at eighteen. Makes it to the mansion after dealing with one of umbrella's founders, along side an ex marine. Sole survivor of the Bravo team from the Mansion Incident," I said as sweat started to pour down my face.

"Richard Aiken."

"Richard Ailken Communication expert of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Makes it to the mansion, only to be attacked by a giant snake. He survives the snake bite, and escapes it only to find out he's been poisoned Is cured by one of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team. Sacrafices to save an Alpha team member from either a shark or the snake."

"We got to go," Forest said plainly.

"...Why?" I questioned, with a cough.

"Richard gets attacked by a giant snake. That's what you said. He's like a brother to me, and I won't let that happen," He said anger in his voice, as he tossed me something.

"You believe what I said?" I questioned surprised. I mean, I'm not even sure if I did.

"If there's a chance at what you saying, then I will go and try to help him.

I grabbed it out of the air, noticing it was my gun. "It is still my duty to protect you, but I need to find and help him."

"I understand," I said to him, as I got off of the ground. He held out two clips of ammo.

"It's half of what I have, plus your guns empty." I thanked him, and loaded my gun and stuck the other one in my pocket.

He had his back against the door, keeping an eye on me. "Ready?" He whispered. I nodded to him, and he quickly threw the door open. He slowly took a step out, check the stairs for zombies. I followed behind him, and checked the other path for the zombies.

I saw nothing.

We quickly climbed the stairs, and he checked the right while I did the left. Still nothing.

"It's to quiet," I said to him, as I put my gun at my side.

"I agree. It shouldn't have taken Richard this long either." As he said that, I heard gunshots echo out. Forest went to the door on the right, and motioned for me to follow him. He opened it slowly, peaking into the room.

He opened the door wide, and walked in checking the left. I got the right. The room was dark, I could barely see to the other side. I could see a shadow moving, though I couldn't tell if it was one of them or not.

A moan made me figure it out. I quickly aimed my gun, fired my gun three times at the zombie. The first two missed, while the third one nailed it in the chest, yet it didn't go down. It continued its steps towards me.

I quickly fired off another round, this time, getting lucky and nailing it in the head. It staggered backwards, before dropping to the ground, to what I hoped would be where it remained. I let out my breath, that I just realized was being held.

I let my gun drop to my side, as I turned, seeing Forest motioning for me to move.

"Good shot," He said, as I followed him.

"I only got lucky," I said back. As I walked through the door Forest held open. We were now back in the entrance hall, back where I woke up.

"Then lets hope you keep your luck," He said with a slight grin, I nodded to him. Forest then pulled out his radio, for my guess attempting to use it. He clicked the button a few times before giving out a sigh.

"Damn I'd hoped I just wasn't getting good signal back at the base," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"What?" I questioned unknowing what the problem was.

"Batteries are dead, and the one who had most of them, Edward Dewey, isn't here," As he said that, I tried to hold back, but snapped again.

"Edward Dewey, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Attacked by zombie dogs. Makes it to the train before bleeding out," I said, as I fell to the ground, panting.

"So he's already gone then," Forest said as he walked down the stairs. "Then we'll just have to make do with what we can. That is, if everything you say is true." As he finished that sentence, a door on the lower section flew open.

I looked down, seeing someone rush in. He had his hair going up a bit off of the top of his head. His body was covered by an orange vest, I saw the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on his shoulder. Forest quickly rushed down the stairs, as the other man turned around, aiming his gun.

I quickly followed Forest. The other man let off a shot, before turning around and aiming his gun at me and Forest.

"Richard, I'm not one of them," Forest said, as he aimed his gun behind Richard and I did the same, aiming it at two zombies. I shot out four bullets, as the sound of gunshots erupted from our group. I'm not sure if any of mine hit, I just know they both went down fast.

I quickly ejected my clip, checking the ammo. I saw I had eight bullets left, and quickly reloaded the gun.

"You went the wrong way, Richard," Said Forest as he checked his ammo.

"The paths I tried to go on the east were locked so I thought I'd try to double around," Said Richard, as his eyes landed on me. "Who's this?"

"He doesn't remember who he is or how he got here, the only thing we know to call him is Civil since his a civilian," Explained Forest. " Captain Enrico put me in charge of him while he and Kenneth explored the place.

"_Richard, you there?"_ I heard Enrico's voice over Richards radio.

"I'm here captain, what's the problem?"

"_There's something strange about this place. It's like the locks are on a timer or something. I can't seem to go through some of the doors I've been through. Also I think Kenneth's and Forest's radios have gone dead. Or at least I hope that's what happened."_

"That's at least what happened to Forest's, I'm in the main hall with him and Civil right now," Said Richard.

"_That's good. Shit-_" The line went dead for a few seconds. "_Seems there's other stuff then just other stuff then just zombies here. Keep your eyes open, I might not be back with you guys for a bit, the doors I've taken seem to have locked behind me," _Explained the captain to us, before his line went out.

Undisclosed location.

A man sat back, as he watched the events fold out over the screens. He was shocked to say the least. "How was it that you got here?" He asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He pulled out a radio.

"Our projects appeared again," Said the man over the radio.

"_Where_," Said the voice on the other side

"At the Spencer Estate."

"_Two birds one stone."_

"Don't kill him, we can still us-"

"_Not if he blows the cover, if it comes to it, he will die_," Said the second voice before the line went dead.

S/N: If you guys are wondering about the auto locking thing, that's here for the reasoning that there are people behind doors that are locked when you get to them.


End file.
